


A Doctor and his Nurse

by Jellybean96



Series: A Week of Skyeward [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Doctor!Ward, F/M, Nurse!Skye, Romance, Skyeward Week, Tumblr prompt: Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor and Nurse AU as part of Skyeward Week over on Tumblr. Prompt: Beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor and his Nurse

"You fancy him, Skye. So just go and ask him out already."

Turning her head to look at her best friend, Skye gives her a shocked look. "Are you being serious, Jemma? I can't just walk up to him and ask him out."

"Why can't you?" Jemma asks her, confused.

"Because," Skye starts, using her fork to push around the food on her plate, "he's one of the top doctors in this entire hospital. Not just within Pediatrics. And I'm simply a nurse."

"There is nothing simple about you, Skye," Jemma assures her friend. "You are an amazing person, and very good at what you do. So what if you're a nurse, there's nothing wrong with that."

Skye sighs, "I know. It's just, he'll probably say no if I ask."

"Well you won't know unless you actually ask him."

"Isn't he seeing that Cardiologist, though?"

Jemma shakes her head, "She likes to tell people that they're seeing each other. But he's never been interested in her. You can tell by the way he acts whenever she's around him."

"Okay. But who's to say that he would even want to go out with me, anyway? We probably aren't even in the same league." She looks down at her food, a sad expression on her face.

Jemma sighs out of frustration, "Skye Conrad, look at me." Skye looks up at her. "I want you to stop this right now. Stop trying to come up with every excuse as to why he would turn you down. You'll never know if any of that is true unless you actually get out there and ask him. Now, he should be finishing his rounds right about now, which means he'll be coming in here for lunch any minute. Don't give me that look, I only know his schedule because we're coworkers, and it's important. As soon as he comes in here, I want you to just ask him out, okay?"

"Jem, I've never even been able to hold a real conversation with the guy."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it! I can barely talk to him about work related topics. How on earth do you expect me to walk up to him and say, 'Hey Doctor Ward, I think you're pretty cute and a really great pediatrician. Do you want to go out to dinner sometime?'"

"I'm free tonight."

Instantly freezing up at hearing the voice behind her, Skye looks to Jemma with wide eyes.

"Well would you look at the time," Jemma speaks up, breaking the silence in the room, glancing down at the watch on her wrist. "Lunchtime is over for me. Best be getting back to work." She stands up from her chair, picking up her lunch container. She leans down towards Skye, "Good luck," she whispers, and then turns, making her way out of the cafeteria.

Taking a deep breath, Skye turns around in her seat to see the man she had previously been talking about, standing in front of her, a dopey smile on his face. He has an apple in one hand, and bottle of water in the other.

"Doctor Ward," Skye says with a nervous smile, "Hi."

"Hi," he says back. "So," he begins, making his way towards the table and sitting down next to her. "Were you serious about wanting to go to dinner with me?"

"Oh that," Skye says, "that was just uh, you know, I was, well, you see…" she rambles, trying to find the words she needs, but failing to do so.

"Because I was actually planning on asking you," he rubs the back of his neck nervously, "but I couldn't find the guts to do so."

Skye looks at him, "Wait.  _You_ were going to ask  _me_  out?"

He nods his head, "Yeah. I think you're pretty cute too." Skye blushes. "And I think you're pretty great with all of the kids here too. Whenever I go and check up on them, they're always talking to me about how Nurse Skye is the best, and the prettiest, and would be excellent company on a dinner date."

"Okay," Skye laughs, "I pretty sure that none of those kids said that last one."

He smiles, "You're right. That last one was me. And it's true. I think you'd be excellent company on a date." Skye smiles. "So what do you say? Dinner tonight?"

Skye thinks for a moment and then nods her head, "Sure. I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"Awesome," he breathes out with a smile. "Um, does 6:30 at Quake work for you?"

"Yeah," she tells him, "6:30 at Quake sounds perfect."

He smiles, "Great." He stands up from his seat, "I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yes. See you tonight, Doctor Ward."

"Please," he smiles at her, "Call me Grant."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you all think? Let me know down below what you thought. I'd love to hear what you think. :)  
> Also, anyone still interested in my birthday projects for Chloe and Brett, let me know. :)  
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
